The Dawnbreaker Part 2 transcript
The Dawnbreaker Part 2 transcript Torched Cityscape Grim: So, uh, this is awkward. Eron: They soul to the Abyss, demon! G: HALT, PALADIN. Eron: I cannot... what is this? I cannot strike. G: An ethereal ward. You knew one of the Princes was ethereal, didn't you? G: Now, Mage, if you don't mind – maybe we could move along before any Council Guards come? Emila: Mage, stop. The city is teeming with enemies. I thought the third Prince was hidden inside, but we have it in our hands. G: The old lady's got a point. Emila: You will not address me, demon. Mage, we must turn back. If we bring Virbane to the city center we'll be playing into their hands. Council Guard: Hand over the book! Citadel Wasteland Ava: You knew, didn't you? Eron: What? A: You must have known! After all your talk about sensing demons, it turns out we've had one all along? You must have known. Eron: No... no. a protective spell, to ward off detection. So that no one would release him. It must be. How else could I have missed it, Ava? M: But, Grim. All this time, you've been with us, you were just manipulating us, to what end? Bring us here? G: Ah, see, this is why I just despise my brothers! They're so simple, so straightforward. Destroy, destroy, blah, blah. M: You betrayed us. You've made us your accomplices. You've made us a party to the end of the world! G: Don't be so dramatic. The world's not ending anytime soon. Cultist: The time is come! The end of the world is nigh! G: Sigh. Shattered Citadel Emila: Mage, we need a strategy. A: I think I have an idea. Beneath the City, there are the crypts, the ancient halls where the Lightbringers were trained. A: I think that's where I was given demon blood. Maybe someone there knows something. G: What, so now no one will talk to me? M: We're only holding onto you because we don't know what else to do with you, Virbane. G: Please, don't call me that. The last time a human called me that, it was a group of witches capturing me in this book. A: ...Oh. Well, I guess we know why he hates witches. Ravaged Rut M: Wait, witches trapped you? I thought you said it was the Council! G: The Council bought me from the witches! As if I was just property. Psah! M: How did that happen? G: It was all Penny's fault. Typical witch. I just wanted to talk to her, but she ends up capturing me in a book. G: Not sure what gave me away. Must have been the scales. Eron: And in the beginning, the Princes were crafted by the dark gods, Eron: the Fanged the bodybreaker Ulfrane, the Shadowed the souleater Torbane, and... G: The Bodiless, the mindtwister Virbane. Yes. What do you say, friends? Are your minds twisted? A: Not as twisted as yours. G: You cannot destroy me, you know. It's not like others haven't tried. A: What choice do we have? I mean, Grim, you really could have said something. G: What, so you could set me on fire with your witch powers? Listen, I didn't expect those hooded dopes to G: successfully release my brothers. I didn't ever expect to come back to the Citadel. Inner Incineration A: This way. There's an entrance to the crypts over here. Eron: I cannot kill him, Ava. He is Ethereal, he is protected by the very magic that gives me power. A: Maybe we don't have to kill him, maybe we - Eron: I can kill the others. I'm certain of it. I must leave you, must go to the Hall of Ages to face them. A: Alone? Are you insane? Yeah, sure, go kill yourself. Fantastic storming idea. Eron: I do not understand. G: She wants you to stay, you dolt. Fallen Mage: You're too late, the den is cleaned out. A: What? But what of the Lightbringer Masters? The Mages? FM: I can smell your blood. Come over here, let me touch your skin, demon. M: What's wrong with her? A: I think... she was a Lightbringer. Once. G: Torbane. He likes to leave his mark like this, empty them out, fill them with something else. A: Maybe she was wrong. Let's go. Lightbringer Crypt G: This is where they train the Lightbringers? Classy. A: Not here. Up ahead. A: It's so strange. I would expect more people here. Emila: Perhaps that woman was right, and everyone is already gone. A: But it was supposed to be us that protected the city. We were trained for this! To defeat the Dawn, to maintain order. So where are they? Emila: Gods hope they all haven't been taken by the Princes. FM: Ah, little Ava, is that you? Ah, come over here, I want to get a closer look at you, pretty pretty. A: Who are you? FM: Don't you remember, little Ava? The day they had us drink from the chalices all spicy, sweet, tangy bloody. A: I don't - FM: On guard, pretty lovely! A: What did she mean? Archaic Underend Eron: Do you remember, a time where you were given chalices of liquid? A: Gods, what does that even mean? A goblet? A glass? Yes, we drank from glasses! This isn't the Third Dawn! Emila: I did once see something that may be of relevance. A: Oh? Emila: A particular glass, used during the Lightbringer graduation ceremony. A: Oh, gods. Of course. Why didn't I think of that? G: How very typical of the Council Mages. Here, little street urchin, come to this underground crypt and drink some demon blood. A: Abyss. None of us knew. Training Chamber A: Why haven't the Princes affected me like those Fallen Mages? Eron: Your will. Will has always been the – how would you say it? - wild card of demonic possession. G: Actually, there's this thing where humans with demon blood are either more susceptible to demonic influence or supremely resistant to it. A: Really? You don't think that might have been useful knowledge beforehand? G: Maybe... there are things I could have shared earlier. M: The Council dosing humans with demon blood, my own spellbook a legendary demonic force... what now? G: Don't give up, mage! You're so much more entertaining when you're foolhardy and self righteous! Demonic Vault G: Come on, Mage. How does me being Virbane change anything, really? I'm still the same ol' Grim-o you know and love. M: I don't know what to tell you, Grim. We're going to make our way to the den of the Lightbringers and figure out what we can. G: But I can tell you so much! Want to know how to destroy them? I can tell you! Want to loot their treasure? I know where it is! G: Really, though. There's the Wand of Morketh worth your weight in gold, a hat that turns you into a dragon, G: even this locket that lets you eat cake without ever getting full. We could sell it all, head north, across the sea. Just you and me, kid! G: We'd find all sorts of new monsters to fight. You know, because they're all so dead set on killing us. Because we are awesome. G: We'd- M: Stop! OK, stop. Go back to the stuff about destroying the Demon Princes. G: Ah, yes. That. Why don't you take care of this Praetor for me first. G: So here's the deal: it's about Ava... A: Me? G: We''ll need to enter the Lightbringer Hall, first. Lightbringer Hall G: You see, the Council wasn't stupid when it designed its little Lightbringers. Well, it was, but not entirely. A: Get to the point, Grim. G: When we Demon Princes were made, the gods recognized us as the traitorous blights we are, so they included a caveat: G: We cannot shed the blood of our brothers. So, if, say, a ritual was performed where a human was G: imbued with the blood of a Demon Prince, that human would be invulnerable to the Princes. Eron: Gods. You bear Virbane's blood. No wonder it has been so difficult. A: Oh, gods. I feel sick. G: I guess this is one of those things I could have mentioned earlier? Light Passage M: Eron, you seem to be handling yourself well, all considering. Eron: The most puzzling paradox. A woman imbued with the blood of a sworn enemy, and yet one of my only true friends. Nameless, what Eron: do you ask of me now? I'd sooner strike my head from my body than tear this flower from the soil. I am sorely lost, friend. Sorely lost. G: Listen, don't be freaked out, it's possible you've got Ulfrane or Torbane's blood. A: Agh! Just when I thought things couldn't be worse! G: But, to be honest, it's more likely mine, considering the Council had access to me. A: It's like you're my father! You're... you're a blood relative! FM: Have you come to worship at the alter of the Lightbringers? We, that are part of the coming storm? A: What in gods' names does that mean? Ah, blast it, let's just take her out. Runed Hallway A: I don't think they could have gotten all the Lightbringers. There were so many of us, A: and there were others, like me. Out traveling, or on Council Missions. M: Plus the resistant ones. A: I'll need to track them down, when... if this is finished. A: Here, the walls, the windows. This is where we learned, but it looks like most of the books are cleaned out. G: Hey look, it's me! In the window! Eron: There are runes, about the last time the Princes were faced. They were only captured: to control and destroy them, we would need all three. Emila: Yes. Look, I see it. Gather three, and incite a... oh gods. And incite a Spellstorm. M: What? Eron: The inscription continues ahead. Inner Citadel Eron: Here, it says: A Spellstorm to end all Spellstorms. Emila: Indeed, if I'm correct, ahead it says that it will not be a Spellstorm as we know it. Emila: Rather than devistation, it gives new life. And blights the evil from the land. Eron: It is the same as the beginning. Eron: A Spellstorm broke the earth and made the land, the sea, the storms, the men and elves and dwarves and demons. Eron: It will cleanse the world of pure evil. M: Doesn't that mean it will... G: Yes, how exactly are we defining "pure evil" here? Emila: There's just one other thing. We need a Dawnbreaker. And... Eron: Yes, I have considered this as well. Emila: I've been thinking – Ridley must have known about Grim. He must have wanted Grim away from the Mages, but what about you? M: What about me? Emila: He chose you. There's only one thing I can think of that would explain it. Emila: You're the Dawnbreaker. Lightbringer Lob M: So we get all three Demon Princes into the Hall of Ages, then we – I – incite a Spellstorm that will cleanse the world. Eron: You have the Celestial Crown. It will guide you true. M: But if we bring Grim in there, and it turns out he's been playing us this whole time, the Princes could incite a Spellstorm themselves. Emila: Yes. It's a risk. I'm afraid we must trust our tricky little friend. G: Why's everyone looking at me? Eron: Ava... A: I know. Eron: We must begone from this place, before we arrive at the Hall of Ages. That Spellstorm, it could... A: No. Eron: Ave, you could be killed. And I... I cannot be certain of myself, during a Spellstorm. I could kill you, even by accident. I should go. A: I don't want you to go, Eron. I want you to stay. I can't tell you what will A: happen if we walk through those doors, but I want to know. Don't go. Eron: Sweet demon. There is so much I wish I could offer you. Eron: But this, I suppose, I can. How could I leave you? I will remain, until our bitterest end. Eron's Choice Eron: You understand, friend, that you step in the footsteps of gods. M: I understand my responsibility. Eron: I require something of you, before we face the demons. I need you to break my pact. M: Won't that strip you of your powers? Eron: I believe not. I believe, in service to a Dawnbreaker, I can shed the pact in favor of a new one. In devotion to you, and your purpose. A: I appreciate the gesture, Eron, but how is that even possible? It's everything about you. You can't just walk away from the gods like that. Eron: Oh, Ava, but look at what you have done for me. You have made me greater than gods. A: I don't understand. Eron: For you, I have forsaken a vow to the Nameless. For you, I have undone myself completely. Eron: And yet here I walk. I stand. I am not undone. You have made me greater than gods. A: I... Eron: You and I, Ava. We will destroy evil itself. Eron: It is here that you drank the demon blood, yes? Ava: Yes. Eron: In this place, I forsake all prior pacts in favor of thy excellent eminence, that I might dispel death and destroy only that which is purely evil. Eron: I am thy dearest servant, Dawnbreaker. Take my sword and soul, and point them true. Eron: A sign from the gods. Struck down by the Dawnbreaker, thus is my contract passed on. Eron's Victory A: How do you feel? Eron: It is incredible, to feel this way. I feel free, and open. And... happy. Eron: Oh, and gods, look at you. To see you without the scarlet of war in my eyes! A: Uh... yeah. Don't get too excited yet. We still have to face some pretty hefty Demon Princes. M: I guess it will be the true test, in there. G: Oh, you mean whether I'm "pure evil" or not? How typically simple of you. M: You'll have a choice in there. Join your brothers and doom us all, or join us, and doom your brothers. G: Yes, well. I do hate to ruin the suspense. Crypt Re-entry Council Guard: Intruders, in the Crypts! M: Stand down! Cultist 1: Here, it's somewhere around here. Cultist 2: They said it was a Hall, right? There's got to be a Hall somewhere around us. Cultist 1: We'll be rewarded in the beyond. A: Cultists, demonic mages, council guards... is anyone not trying to kill us? G: It could be worse. A: Witches? G: Witches. M: The Cultists are looking for the Hall of Ages. The Princes are planning to meet us there. G: Yes, they do have a flare for the dramatic. Underground Evil Eron: I was just thinking, that phrase, "A Spellstorm to end all Spellstorms." I thought it meant a devastation to destroy the world. Not restore it. A: It could still destroy quite a bit. Eron: Yes, I know. But you cannot be harmed, little hellion. You are not evil, and no mortal could call you so. M: So, what do you think the real plan was for the Lightbringers? Emila: Honestly? I think the Council wanted to use them to control the Princes, and then to incite their own Spellstorm. Emila: Not one of this restorative nature, either. M: You think they wanted to destroy Lythia? Emila: I think they wanted to control Lythia. General Theory holds that a Spellstorm will allow its makers to control the allocation of magic. M: So why haven't the Princes already succeeded, if they've successfully started Spellstorms? Emila: On that, we are all uncertain. Some say the gods themselves intervened, and the ensuing destruction was result of the clash Emila between god and demon. Who can be certain? We can only hope that our plan is sound. And that our Demon Prince is friend, not foe. Deadly Dungeons FM: Yes, this way, pretties, come to the Hall of Ages! The Hall of Mages, the Ball of Ages, the Tall of Faces... A: Gods, they're mad. G: Worse. They're soulless. G: We're close. When we arrive... you should watch yourselves. My brothers will try everything to get to me. M: They can't incite a Spellstorm without you? G: It's sort of part of the deal. All of us need to be there. Cruel Tombs Council Guard: Halt! The Council has ordered all outsiders to vacate the premises immediately. A: Have you even talked to the Council lately? Where are they? Council Guard: I, uh, no. the high level Council has fled to safety, and we have been ordered to hold the city. A: Cowards. Eron: We are nearing the Hall of Ages, it seems. A: I've only been once before. They kept the Lightbringers out of the central Citadel. A: They always said it was because we were so important. I don't know how I was so stupid. Eron: Don't fault yourself. We are all eager to believe someone has chosen us for something special. We have all made such mistakes. A: I can feel them. The Princes are ahead. It feels like they're tugging on me. G: Try to dismiss it. They can't do anything to you themselves, not with my blood. Not unless you let them. FM: Ah, pretties, you have arrived. Let me just go alert our friends... Ruthless Rut Eron: I can still sense them. I thought I might have lost it, with my pact... but the gods are still with me. G: I wouldn't count on it. Eron: Respectfully, demon, I believe they are. If they were gone, fully gone, as I'd thought, then you and yours would have killed us all by now. G: Mage, listen closely. It's important that you understand. When we enter the Hall of Ages, they will attack you with everything they have. Emila: I believe when we enter, our Spellstorm will be possible. G: Yes, it should be. I've got a page you can read from, to incite the Spellstorm. Do it, as soon as you can. A: The Hall of Ages. And of course, something huge standing in its way. G: I remember when the worst we had to worry about was a Goblin. Eron: No time to tarry, friends. Let us move! Path to Salvation A: Ah! Eron: Ava! A: Open the door to a dark red eye, gaze evermore to the dark red sky, welcome the visit of a dark red wyrm, conjure the will for a red spellstorm. Eron: Resist, Ava! Do not let them take you now. Resist! A: I'm... there's something happening. A red spellstorm, a red spellstorm, a dark red sky, the dark red eye. G: Read the Spellstorm invocation, mage! M: I can't! There are too many of them! G: Do it! They'll take her, they'll take us all! M: Okay, I'm ready! Let me look. Wait – is this is? G Yep. Now, would you kindly get on with it? M: By the Nameless Gods: Celestial, White, Bodiless; Visceral, Blooded, Fanged; Deep, Faceless, Shadowed, M: I call your powers to his place. Unleash they power in they greatest storm! M: Did anything happen? G: Yes, mage. Something is happening. Princely Taunts G: You just need to hold them off! They'll try to stop you, while the Spellstorm works! Ulfrane: PAWN, GIVE ME THE BOOK AND YOU LIVE. G: Don't listen to him. Torbane: Just think about it, Lightbringer. If you stop now, we can kill this entire city full of traitors. Torbane: I know you want to kill them. With what they've done. A: Get out of my head! Torbane: Go on, Lightbringer. Run that mage through, with your sword. Let yourself go, let yourself slip into the Abyss. Torbane: You don't have to fight, anymore. You won't be alone again. Ulfrane: DO NOT TEST ME, MAGE. GIVE ME MY BROTHER, THAT I CAN SEND HIM TO THE HELL HE DESERVES. M: I cannot strike! He's blocking me! G: STAND DOWN, BROTHER! Torbane: And you, Paladin. Are you so sorely fallen, that you walk beside a Spellstorm inciting mage? Oh, how Magnus weeps from the Abyss. Eron: Magnus is not in the Abyss. Torbane: He begged Balon to kill him, and the gods have punished him. The gods have punished us all, don't you see? We are so alike. Eron: You will not speak to me, demon! A: Gods, a dragon? What in gods' names... Eron: They've summoned it here, to block us. A: Come on! They're ahead! All Out Attack Torbane: I have opened a channel for you, brother. Do not turn away from us. I can give you more than a Spellstorm. I can give you a body. A: Gods, what is happening? What is this? Eron: Leave her alone! You'll not have her, Demon! Torbane: Go on, brother. Step inside the Lightbringer's body. She has been prepared to host you. I know how you loved to walk in human skins. G: I will not. Torbane: Go on, Virbane. You can walk the land again. Eat sweet buns, drink of the freshest springs, feel the power in your very hands. G: I will not! A: Oh gods, it's like my very soul is being torn from my chest! G: To walk again... Torbane: She is your vessel, Grim. She has always been your vessel. Torbane: From the moment they poured your blood down her throat, she was yours. She was made for you. Eron: You will not touch her! M: Grim, you cannot! This is your friend, not just a simple vessel. This is a person. A: I'll kill myself before I let you take me, you monster! Torbane: You can't let her say that, can you, brother? Change her mind. Take her mind. She is yours. G: I WILL NOT! A: I am... free. G: He'll not touch you again. Not while I'm here. Princes' Challenge M: The Princes have gone quiet. G: They're waiting for us. We're close to them. You need to defeat them, once and for all. Once you defeat them, you can close the Spellstorm. A: And it will be over. G: This part will, at least. G: I suggest you summon both Ava and Eron in the battle ahead. Their unique abilities will make them especially effective against our Princes. M: They're ahead. I have to ask, Grim. Why didn't you join them? G: Do you have any idea how terrible it is to be around them? Destroy the world, smite the humans, kill the elves, G: rule the mortals, et cetera. You know what's terrible about a destroyed world? No humans to make fun of. No witches to harass, G: no ancient paladins to embarrass, no mages to adventure with.. It's all just dreadfully boring! Being god is overrated. G: I'll gladly take wandering Lythia with you and your bad sense of humor over the monotony of an evil existence. Ulfrane: You. You make my awakening very bad. I do not like to speak to mortals. G: You should try it sometime. Ulfrane: I will shred your pages one by one until you are little more than a leather spine. Ulfrane: And then I will rip the heads off your humans and wear their skulls as a necklace. G: Deliciously graphic, as ever. Let's not mince words, Ulfrane. You've always been a rabid dog, it's time we put you down. Ulfrane: You win nothing. There are plenty in the abyss for me to feast upon. I will see you soon, mortals. Torbane: So it is come to this, then. Brother, I see you have truly abandoned us, your family. G: You're no family of mine. Torbane: Though we die, we will never be defeated! Torbane: We live on in the murderer in the dark, the woman that drowns her babe in the night, the quiet, just before you fall asleep... G: Oh, shut up, will you? M: Everyone alive? Emila: Barely. What now? G: Hey! I passed the "pure" evil test! Look at that. I guess not murdering you all counted in my favor, eh? M: Don't get cocky. There's still a lot of Cultists out there to finish off. A: And Fallen Mages, and Palace Guards, and the assortment of things that like to attack us. Eron: But the Princes are gone. Lythia is safe, for now. M: For now. Category:Transcripts